Alternate Universe
by Moonlight Goddess
Summary: Only the characters from Sailor Moon are used in this story. I DID have it in the Ultima Online Section where it BELONGED! But some nasty reviewer said it didn't and it got taken off. So I decided to put it here. I don't know where else to put it!!
1. Default Chapter

There I was sleeping and having a weird dream about a guy, well half guy and half machine then it happened, "Bunny! Get up lazy bones, it's almost noon!" a voice shouted. I slowly opened my eyes and stared into a pair of brown ones.  
"Luna get out of my room!" I screamed sitting up.  
"What in the name of the moon is going on in here?" a boy asked running into the room. I glanced over to the boy and then back to the girl standing over me,"Nothing really, just our darling sister being a pest again, Artemis." I smirked, as my blue eyes flashed. As I got out of bed Luna turned her head and laughed,"Well, that was a wake up call if I have ever seen one!" I wasn't amused and Artemis, my older brother, knew that I wasn't the best morning person in the world and I could be a little grouchy in the morning.  
"Come on Luna, I think mom wants us downstairs for lunch." Artemis smiled at his twin. I looked over at Luna,"Why must you pick on me all the time?!" I whined as I took the pink bows out of my long blonde hair. Luna just smiled,"It's my job to pick on the youngest, kiddo. Well I am outta here!" she smiled and vanished.  
"Cheer up sissy your b-day is coming up and we get to go to earth this year to celebrate it!" Artemis smiled as he ran his hand through his shoulder length brown hair. I nodded my head and glanced out the window,"Don't get me wrong, I love Lumeria but I do want to see earth so much, but I have heard that it's not a very advanced culture as we are. I wonder what it will be like?" I sighed.  
"Don't worry about it sis,our parents won't let anything happen, besides we are going to be staying with the king and queen of earth.  
"Well, I suppose so, if you don't mind now, I would like to get dressed." I said as I waved my hand to shoo him out the door.  
"No prob. sis. See ya downstairs." he smiled and vanished. You could easily tell who we were just by looking at our foreheads, we all had silver crescent moons in the middle of them. I shook my head again as I put on my jeans and a comfortable T-shirt. I know we are royalty, but I hate wearing dresses, my sister loves to dress up, and I don't. In fact, I even keep my hair up under a baseball cap and it makes me look like a guy. My real name is Serenity but everyone calls me Bunny because I can't sit still, I am like a tomboy. I like it too, because I hate when people tell me I shouldn't climb trees or get dirty because I am a girl and most of all a princess. If you think being a princess is all good and stuff well I would love to trade you places for a day. I finished pulling my hair up under my ball cap, I looked back into the mirror and made sure the ball cap covered the moon.  
"I guess that will do." I smiled and vanished into the dining room. I was greeted by a man and woman walking towards me,"Serenity there you are!" the woman said as she gave me a hug.  
"Good grief girl you definitely have your fathers sleeping habits." she laughed.  
"Serenity!?" our father frowned. There was a burst of giggles from the other side of the room, we all turned to see Artemis turning red. A guard turned to him and asked him if he was ok. He waved the guard off and told him what he was laughing about. I glanced over at the guard and shook my head,"Don't you dare Bruno!" I whined as he got a big grin on his face and left the room. We finally all sat down it was lunch time now.  
"Well I am off to the gardens." I spoke up as I downed my sandwich.  
"I do wish you at least ate like a girl." my mom frowned. I looked down at the table,"Yes mother." then it happened, I let out the loudest belch I have ever had in my entire life. Bruno burst back into the room,"Is everything all right, I thought I heard an explosion!?" he asked looking around. Artemis and Luna looked back at me,"Nah, it was just Bunny." Luna laughed. Bruno stood there and stared at me,"Good grief girl, well you beat me now. This is far from over." he laughed.  
"Ha beat that one if you can!" I smirked back as he smiled and left the room. Luna looked from Bruno back to her parents,"What in the world was that about?" Artemis smiled,"Bunny and the guards have belching contests at night in their quarters, it's most amusing and I do believe that she is in first place right now." he laughed.  
Mom shook her head,"Luna it's a good thing that you are the oldest girl, and next to ascend the throne." my dad laughed. I blushed and got out of my seat, "He he, sorry." I smiled and ran out the doors and into the gardens. BACK ON EARTH: Darien, the prince of earth, was laying in bed having a weird dream about a girl with a weird looking crescent moon on her forehead, it made him angry because he couldn't see her face very well. Then his dream was interrupted,  
"Darien for the last time get up! It's past noon!" a brown hared girl yelled over him. He slowly opened his green eyes and sat up,"Ack! Andromeda get out of my room!" he yelled.  
"Well, good morning to you to sleepy head. Have you forgotten we are having guests for the summer? They will be here tonight for Zeus' sake! We gotta get ready!" she said with her blue eyes shining.  
"Tonight?!" Darien yelled as he jumped out of bed, nearly knocking his older sister to the ground.  
"Hey watch it!" she yelled as she jumped out of the way. She started laughing her head off.  
"Huh? What's so funny, Andromeda?" he asked looking around. Andromeda pointed to his shorts that he had worn to bed, they had silver crescent moons on them.  
"I happen to like them, thank you VERY much!" he yelled as he pointed to his door for her to get out. Andromeda laughed all the way out the door and down the hall.  
"Good grief." Darien sighed as he finished getting dressed. He hated that he was a prince, so he dressed like a commoner. He pulled his shoulder length brown hair up into a ponytail and walked down into the dining hall.  
"Well good afternoon there son." his dad frowned as they all sat down at the table. His mom just shook her head,"Darien you should really try harder, you are almost ready to marry and I don't think your future wife would understand."  
  
Darien nodded his head and downed his sandwich,"Well I am off to the gardens now." he smiled.  
"I wish you would eat like your royalty." his father said as he shook his head.  
"Sorry, I will get better I promise." Darien blushed as he walked out the door and into the gardens. He sat down on a bench,"A wife? Good grief, that's all they care about isn't it? Man I would hate to marry one of those prissy girls that do nothing but sit around all day and do girlie stuff. I want to find someone like me, but who am I kidding huh?" he thought out loud to himself.  
"How do you think I feel?" a voice asked walking up to him. Darien's head snapped up,"What do you know about it Andromeda?" he asked.  
"They are wanting me to marry as well, but I want just the opposite that you do. There are no guys here in Britannia that I would even give the time of day to though, they all want to go off and climb trees and fish, I couldn't do that!" she shuddered as she thought of trying to bait a hook. "That's where we are different sis, I want a girl that WANTS to do that kind of stuff." Darien sighed as he looked towards the pond.  
"Well good luck there bro." Andromeda sighed.  
"Yeah, you too." he replied. BACK ON THE MOON: Luna entered her mother's chambers,"You wanted to see me?"  
"Luna as being the eldest you and I both know that it is the best for you to find a suitor." she said. Luna blushed,"But mother all the guys on Lumeria are jerks all they want to do it climb trees and fish and all of that yucky stuff! I can't possibly find a husband here!"  
"That's why the queen of Earth and I have sat up a meeting with you and Darien, their son. We are hoping that you two will hit it off." she smiled. ON EARTH: The door to his father's study creaked open,"You wished to see me?" Artemis asked as he walked in.  
"Yes, your mother is talking to Luna about finding a suitor and we decided that it was time for you to become one yourself." he said.  
"Father, no offense but the girls of Lumeria are of no interest to me, they are too much like Bunny, you know, tomboys. There is no way that I want to marry a wild woman." he replied. His father nodded his head,"I understand that, the king of earth and I have decided to have you meet with their daughter Andromeda." Artemis nodded his head,"Oh I see." he said.  
"Go find Serenity and tell her it is almost time to go to earth and meet us in the teleportation room in about an hour, we are going to go early and look around, there are some places that your mother wishes to see again. It has been a while since we have been there ourselves." Artemis nodded his head and left the room in search of his youngest sister. BACK ON EARTH:  
"Are you certain about this?" a man asked.  
"Yes King William, they should attack within the month." the guard said. The king of earth went pale and sat back down in his chair,"We have guests coming tonight and they will be staying throughout the summer. What am I to do?" he frowned. "Father? What's the matter?" Andromeda asked coming into the room. King William nodded to the guard and dismissed him,"Wasn't that Jeron, head of our military? Pathos IS going to attack us aren't they?" she asked as she sat down in another chair by her father.  
"Yes I am afraid so child, and within the month." he replied. Andromeda's eyes went wide,"What of our guests? What will happen to them?" she asked.  
"Saftey precautions will be taken of course and the palace will be under tight security, that is all we can do for the time being." he replied as he got out of his chair and left the room.  
"Poor daddy." Andromeda sighed as she went in search of her brother. BACK ON THE MOON:  
"Bunny!? Hey Bunny!?" Artemis shouted as he walked out into the gardens.  
"Hmmm not here, better try the forest." he thought to himself as he walked to the pond. He looked around ,"Were you looking for me?" I smiled. Artemis jumped and turned around and looked up into the tree,"Bunny come on we have to get ready to go!" he said as he tried to find me. I swung down and hung upside down from a branch,"Boo!" I laughed as my cap fell off my head, exposing my silver moon and nearly giving my brother a heart attack.  
"Bunny!" he yelled as he picked up my hat. I smiled and swung back up and jumped out of the tree,"I'll race ya back to the palace!" I laughed  
"Um, no thanks." Artemis shook his head.  
"Aww, your no fun, your as bad as Luna. You two never run or do anything fun!" I laughed as I ran into the palace. Artemis shook his head,"Oy, it's a good thing she is not the oldest." he thought as he walked into the palace too. ON EARTH:  
"Darien! Where are you dangit?!" Andromeda sighed as she walked through the weeds looking for her brother.  
"Up here sis." he smiled as she looked up to see him sitting on a tree branch. "Would you please come down? My dress is getting torn and dirty and it just arrived from France the other day!" she whined. Darien hopped out of the tree,"Well Miss priss, you shouldn't have worn it out here." he laughed.  
"Darien please, I have to tell you something important, now is not the time to do this." she frowned.  
"Well I am listening." he said as they started walking back towards the palace. Andromeda was quiet at first,"Well you know that small, dark planet, Pathos? They are to attack within the month." she said finally. Darien stopped walking,"What? What about our guests?!" he yelled.  
"I talked with father and he said he would be taking the necessary precautions, and he would be doubling security at the palace as well." she said.  
"That's it?!" Darien frowned as they continued walking to the palace. Andromeda nodded her head,"That's all he can do for now Darien." ARRIVING ON EARTH:  
"Earth is so pretty!" I exclaimed looking around. Luna looked at her father,"Why have we arrived early?"  
"Well your mother and I would like to take in some sights before we go to the palace. You kids can go look around as well, but keep an eye on Serenity." he said as he pointed over at me. Bruno looked over at me,"Look,she's drooling as we speak." he laughed.  
"I am not!" I smiled thinking about all the trees and fishing spots and god knows what other fun things there were on earth. We all went our separate ways, it was us kids with Bruno and our parents with Jeron, the head of the military.  
"Oh hey Bunny, you have to try this stuff that the earthlings call ice cream." Bruno said as we found ourselves in the town square. I gave him a weird look,"Iced cream?" I asked looking back at Artemis and Luna.  
"Yeah it's really good, especially the brown colored one." Luna smiled. Artemis smiled,"I believe it's called chocolate, sis." We took off walking and came to a stand on the side of the road,"We would like 4 chocolate cones please." Bruno said. We got the stuff as he paid for it. I took the funny looking thing in my hand and just looked at it,"Um how are you supposed to eat it?" I asked looking at my brother and sister who were using spoons.  
"Oh well in that case." I started and then glanced over at Bruno who was licking his.  
"That looks much easier." I said taking a lick.  
"Ooo it's soo good!" I exclaimed taking a huge bite.  
"Bunny no!" Artemis tried to stop me.  
"Oh my head..." I mumbled as the cone fell from my hand and I fell to the ground. 


	2. AU 2

Artemis and Luna looked down at the still form.  
  
"Great, knocked out by ice cream." Luna laughed.  
  
Bruno shook his head and bent down to help. Pretty soon a crowd had gathered around.  
  
"Whats going on over there Dare?" Andromeda asked as they strolled through the town square.  
  
"Not to sure Andy, let's go take a look."  
  
The two royals made there way over. The crowd knew at once who they were despite there best at covering up. The crowd parted.  
  
"Well what happened here?" Darien asked looking down at the person on the floor.  
  
"We were enjoying some ice cream and no brain down there downed it." Artemis laughed looking up.  
  
He caught sight of Andromeda, 'Oh my. Definately NOT from Lumeria!' he smiled.  
  
"H..hello. My name is Artemis." he introduced himself.  
  
Andy smiled, "My name is Andy. Nice to meet you."  
  
Darien laughed to himself, 'Well sis is smitten with a commoner? This is going to be interesting.' he thought.  
  
"So he downed his ice cream huh? Doesn't he know any better?" Darien smirked.  
  
Slowly the blonde stirred, "I am not a 'he' sir!" I exclaimed as I got to my feet.  
  
'Oh my! That's DEFINATELY not a guy!' Darien thought as he stared at me, looking my up and down.  
  
"What? Were you a vulture in another life?" I cocked my eyebrow and removed my baseball cap.  
  
Taken back by this, "You madam are supposed to dress like a woman, not a man. Have you no pride?" he replied.  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do? I happen to be royalty!" I snapped.  
  
I hated to bring the whole royalty thing up but man he was really making me angry.  
  
"We are here from Lumeria. I am Serenity. That is my sister Luna and my brother Artemis." I said.  
  
Darien looked at Luna, 'This is Luna is it? Sorry father, but I can tell we aren't gonna hit it off.' he thought.  
  
'That's Artemis? Wow! I hope he likes me!' Andy blushed.  
  
I looked back to the boy, "Well then, are you going to tell us who you may be sir?"  
  
"Royalty or not, you should dress like a lady. What would the prince say?" he grinned.  
  
"Like I care what mr. hody-tody would say anyway. He's probably just some spoiled little brat who knows nothing of the world around him."  
  
Andys eyes went wide and then she laughed, looking over at her brother.  
  
"It would do you well madame to remember where you are!" Darien snapped.  
  
"That's it!" I yelled, raring back and punching him in the face.  
  
"BUNNY!?" Artemis and Luna called out as Bruno grabbed me.  
  
"I am so sorry sir. I do apologize." Bruno bowed.  
  
Darien stood there for a moment. His eyes locked on mine, 'She may be cute, but I'll be hanged if she does this to me again!' he thought.  
  
'He may be cute, but I'll be hanged if he talks to me like that!' I thought.  
  
The town clock chimed 7, "We need to get home. It was nice to meet you though. I am sure we will meet again." Andy smiled as she drug her brother off.  
  
"Really Bunny?" Artemis sighed.  
  
"He asked for it!" I snapped.  
  
There was a loud clap of thunder that sent everyone bolting for the nearest overhanging.  
  
I stood there wailing. My cap was off, my long hair soaked and I slowly trugged to the overhang with everyone else.  
  
"Ah poor sis." Luna frowned.  
  
I sniffed, "Could this get any worse?" I asked putting my cap back on.  
  
"BURRRR!" *SPLOOSH* I wailed as a cap full of water drenched my already soaked head.  
  
We eventually made it to the castle soaking wet, "Oh my poor babies!" our mother greeted us at the door.  
  
I felt like crap. Wailing, my moon started glowing and then I hit the floor. I woke up in a room on a very soft bed. I saw the dress my dear mother had laid out for me. Getting up I put it on and then put my hair up in the odangoes I was supposed to for being the youngest and walked out of the room. It was dark down the hallway and I couldn't see very well.  
  
"OOMPH!" I called out as I collided with someone.  
  
"Watch where your going woman!" A male voice called out.  
  
Taken back by the hard tone, " I do apologize sir." I bit.  
  
"Watch your tone wench!" he replied.  
  
"Wench?" I said pulling a dagger out from under my dress not sure what to expect.  
  
His ears perked up, "Your going to hurt me? A woman probably no bigger around than my pinky?" he laughed and grabbed my arm making me drop the dagger.  
  
"No sir, not hurt. Just defend from slime like you."  
  
"Slime am I?" he asked squeazing my arm.  
  
"Let me go!" I cried out.  
  
"Oh is the big tough girly gonna cry?" he laughed.  
  
I grabbed his hand, flipped him over on his back and sat on him, "Now then. I think I remember saying to let me go." I said.  
  
"Why should I?" he smirked.  
  
I rared back and punched him again, "What the hell is it with me today?" he asked holding his nose.  
  
"Whats going on down here?" a voice asked coming towards us.  
  
Someone clapped there hands and there was light, "SERENITY!" my mother called out.  
  
"DARIEN!" a man exclaimed.  
  
I looked down, it was the same guy from the square, "Y..you are the prince?" I stammered.  
  
"Yes, I am the spoiled brat." he grinned.  
  
I blushed at the words I had said about him earlier, "Oh gods I AM sorry."  
  
"That's nice, but could you kindly get off of me? This is not the place nor the time for this." he said quietly.  
  
I looked down, surly enough we were in a compromising *ahem* position.  
  
"Oh yes of course!" I said getting up ignoring his comment for the moment.  
  
Getting up he dusted himself off and bowed, "I am the Prince of Earth, Prince Darien. Nice to meet you all."  
  
"I am Princess Luna of Lumeria." she curtsied as Darien kissed her hand for protocol.  
  
He then turned to me, "I am Princess Serenity of Lumeria." I blushed as he kissed my hand.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Serenity." he smiled.  
  
"I am Princess Andromeda of Earth." she smiled.  
  
"Then that makes me Prince Artemis of Lumeria." he said. 'And the luckiest guy alive.' he thought.  
  
After dinner they said for us all to make ourselves comfortable.  
"Andromeda dear, why don't you show Prince Artemis around the castle?" her mother asked. Andromeda looked to Artemis and blushed,"Certainly this way please." she said as they both got up and walked out of the room.  
"Are there any particular spots of the castle that you would like to see, highness?" Andromeda asked as they walked down the hall.  
"Well I do like to play chess, and please, call me Artemis." he replied.  
"Sure, only if you call me Andromeda." she smiled back.  
"Deal." he smiled as they walked down the hall. I threw my dress into the corner of the room and pulled on a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt that had *BUNNY* across the front of it in glitter. I pulled my hair up and tucked it under my ball cap,"There we go much better!" I sighed as I vanished from the room. Darien ran to his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and found a T- shirt, he pulled his hair into a pony tail and put on a hat,"There we go that's much better!" he smiled as he walked out of his room and down the hall. As he was walking I was materializing in the hallway.  
"Whoa! What kind of magic is that?" I heard a voice ask. I turned my head to see Darien running towards me.  
"Huh? What do you mean what kind?" I asked as I turned around to face him. He stopped in front of me and looked down,"Cute shirt." he smiled. I blushed and looked down at his feet,"Nice shoes!" I smiled as I looked back up.  
"Hey do you think you could teach me what you just did?" he asked in amusement.  
"Huh? You mean the teleportation thing? Sure I guess so. Here give me your hands." I replied as I took both of his hands in mine, then they started to glow making Darien's whole body glow with a silver light. I released his hands and the glowing stopped. Little did I know that both of our signs were glowing as well.  
"There ya go!" I smiled. Darien stood there and looked at his hands,"Now what do I do?" he asked.  
"Well you just think of where you want to go and poof your there!" I smiled. He closed his eyes and vanished,"Wow he is a quick learner!" I giggled and vanished as well. I found myself in the gardens,"Oh how pretty!" I gushed looking around.  
"How did you know where I was?" Darien asked walking up to me. I stared at him for a moment and shrugged my shoulders,"I really have no idea. What kind of flowers are these?" I asked pointing to the roses.  
"These are called roses, don't you have them where you are from?" he asked. I just shook my head,"No but we do have these." I replied as I took a crystal ball from my pocket and threw it into the air,"These are Lightning Lilies from Jupiter, Heart Fronds from Venus, Ice Lilies from Mercury and Fiery ferns from Mars and of course my favorite the Moon flowers." I smiled as I showed him the different flowers from my world.  
"Wow I would LOVE to see your home, it sounds nice." he smiled as the images vanished.  
"Oh it is, and there are plenty of trees to climb and plenty of ponds to fish in and......." I stopped when I saw his mouth drop open. I lowered my head," I know I am not a very good princess, my sister is right maybe I should act more like her and forget all of that guy stuff."  
"No you should be yourself,don't let anyone try to change you Bunny." he smiled. I looked up,"What?! You don't think that I should be all prissy and all that yucky stuff?" I asked in wonder.  
"Nah, I think your fine the way you are, but there is one thing missing." he smiled as he took off my ball cap to uncover my meatballs and as he did my pig tails came out and almost hit the floor. I smiled,"Lots of hair huh?"  
Little did they know, but something was spying on them, something intent on making life a living hell for the people of earth and it's guests. 


	3. AU 3

The next morning, I ran downstairs in a T-shirt and pants and ate breakfast.  
"Where is Darien?" I asked in between bites,"We were supposed to spar this afternoon." Artemis and Andromeda made a disgusted face and shook their heads,"Bunny please." Artemis laughed. I quickly swallowed my food,"Sorry about that." I smiled.  
"My brother is out showing Luna around the castle, they should be back for lunch though." Andromeda said. My smile quickly faded,"Oh I see, well I am going outside I guess. I will see you later." I said as I ran out the door.  
"Poor Bunny, she really likes him you know." Artemis said to Andromeda.  
"Yeah, and Darien really likes her too." she replied.  
"And then there was this one time at the Winter ball......." Luna started, but Darien drowned her out with his thoughts,'I wonder what Bunny is doing right now.'he thought to himself. He glanced over at Luna and sighed. Luna saw this and blushed.  
'Uh-oh I hope she didn't think that was a lovey dovey look, I mean don't get me wrong, she is pretty,but she is no Bunny.' he thought. I walked down to the pond and climbed a nearby tree, I sat up there pondering what I would teach Darien the next time I saw him.  
"And then last summer......" I heard a girls voice approaching the tree so I looked down to see who it was. It was Luna and Darien.  
'Poor Darien.' I sighed. Then I got a wild hair. I waited until they were both by the pond and then......  
"BOO!" I shouted as I jumped out of the tree. Luna screamed and jumped a mile in the air and fell backwards into the pond, while Darien stood there laughing his head off.  
"Bunny! Mom is gonna hear about this!" Luna gasped as she surfaced the water. My eyes went wide, I did a mock curtsy,"Your highness." I giggled and ran off laughing towards the castle.  
"Darn that girl!" Luna cursed as she looked in the mirror,"My hair is ruined and so are my chances with Darien!" she sobbed as she lay her head down on her vanity.  
"Hush there child, don't cry." a voice whispered. Luna's head snapped up,"Who's there? Where are you?" she gasped.  
"Look in the mirror child." the voice whispered again. Luna glanced up to see an old man appear in the mirror,"Don't be afraid Luna I can help you."  
"How...how do you know my name?" she stuttered.  
"My name is Blackthorn, Lord Blackthorn. I know all and see all, and I know that you have your eyes on a certain young man." he whispered as he projected an image of Darien and Serenity walking in the gardens.  
"I do but I can't compete with her! She is more his type." Luna sighed.  
"True, but if you release me I can make sure that she won't ever get in your way again."  
"What do you mean, release you?" Luna asked. The image in the mirror sighed,"A long time ago I was falsely accused of trying to dominate a whole planet, my darling nieces along with there friends tried to capture me and banish me to outer space, they succeeded. Ever since then I have been looking for someone to help me and in return I would help them."  
"Oh my goodness how awful!" Luna gasped."How do I release you?" she asked. In the throne room of Earth, a small crystal ball hovered in mid air, the king and queen of earth looked up in amusement.  
"I thought I said we were not to be disturbed." my father frowned at the crystal. The crystal started glowing a red color and my fathers eyes narrowed, he quickly grabbed it and flung it into the air, as he did the ball got bigger and bigger and projected an image of a man on it.  
"My king! Blackthorn has been freed!" a guard told him through the image. My mother went pale and the king and queen of Earth just looked in wonder at what was happening. My father muttered something,"Very well, keep me posted." he said as he looked at my mother.  
"No....it can't be!" my mother gasped as she stood from her seat.  
"Serenity are you all right?" Deborah asked. My father spoke up,"I think it's time we all talked." he said. King William nodded his head as they all headed to the conference room.  
" Sensi,what is this all about? Who is this Blackthorn?" William asked my father.  
"Lord Blackthorn is my uncle." my mother started. "A long time ago, when I was Serenitys age, a man named Lord Blackthorn tried to rule over all of Sosoria by killing anyone that got in his way, things got so bad that me and my sister Lady Minerva had to leave our home on the moon to stop him. While on Sosoria we met a clan that called themselves the Vipers. My sister and I and the Vipers had a final war with Blackthorn in which Minerva was killed. I finally banished Blackthorn to outer darkness, but he swore he would find a way back. Then I married Sensi, he was part of that Viper clan and then a year later we had the twins then we had Serenity. Now my uncle is back, and there is no telling what is going to happen."  
"Oh my goodness! It's true!" Deborah gasped. William shook his head,"I thought it was just a myth all this time."  
"I am afraid it is all very true." my father said.  
"Is there anything that we can do Sensi?" William asked.  
"All we can do is pray that he doesn't find Serenity, if he does then he will kill her." he sighed. A gasp came from Deborah,"Why would he want to kill such an innocent child?"  
"Serenity may look innocent but she inherited the powers from both me AND her father as the other two did not. Artemis got his father's healing powers and Luna got my taming. In other words Serenity is the only one that can banish Blackthorn so that he will NEVER return."  
"Blackthorn is aware of this but the children are not. None of them know of there uncle and Serenity just thinks her powers are normal. She has no idea how powerful she is and the sad thing is, she is still receiving them. That's why we came to earth for her birthday, she is to get the rest of them then." my father said. BACK IN LUNAS ROOM:  
"Come with me Luna." Blackthorn said as he held out his hand, only it wasn't a hand it was a three pronged claw of metal where his real hand once was, Luna drew back in fear.  
"Don't be afraid child, I won't hurt you." he reassured her as she took it and was pulled through the mirror. Luna stepped through and looked around, there was nothing but darkness and off in the distance there was a small bright light.  
"Come towards the light child." a voice whispered. Luna slowly walked towards it and found herself trapped in a crystal,"Hey lemme out!" she shouted as she banged on the sides of it.  
"Don't worry you will be out soon enough Luna." Blackthorn smiled as a dark light fell over her and then it all went black.  
"Awaken child, you now belong to me." he smiled. Luna started to stir and she opened her eyes, they were now a icy blue color and her hair short and blue.  
"That's it child, now come to me." Blackthorn hissed. Luna walked slowly to him,"I am no longer Luna I am the Lady of Pathos, I am Lady Trinity!" she laughed.  
"Ha success! Now, we shall erase all memory of you on earth. I will place you on earth and you alone shall have Prince Darien's favor and once you do you will befriend Serenity and then kill her!" he laughed. BACK IN THE PALACE:  
"Have you seen Serenity?" my mother asked as she came into the sitting room. Andromeda and Artemis looked up from their game of chess,"I believe she and Darien are out in the forest riding horses, they should be back soon." Artemis said. Serenity just nodded her head and left the room.  
"Come on Darien! Your sooo slow!" I mocked rolling my eyes as I topped the hill. I turned as his horse finally caught up to me,"Good grief! YOU are a girl right?" he laughed.  
"Well duh!? I do have certain things that separate you from me you know! Um I mean....."I blushed. Darien just sat there and stared at me like I had grown two more meatballs. Just then we heard a girl scream,"Somebody help me please!!"  
"What the hell was that?" I asked as I drew my sword out of it's holster. Darien did the same,"I have no idea but let's go check it out!" he said as we rode off in the direction of the scream.  
"Lemme go please!" the girl shouted as we rounded the corner. We came face to face with the weirdest creature we have ever seen.  
"What the HELL is that thing?" Darien wondered as he got off his horse. I got off mine as well,"Hey ugly! Let her go!" I shouted as I readied my sword. Darien's mouth just fell to the ground,'Well she's got guts, I'll give her that.' he thought to himself. "Be careful Serenity!" he shouted. The creature flung the girl to the ground,"So your Serenity huh?" the creature growled.  
"Huh? You can talk? Hey how do you know me?" I asked in shock. Back at the palace Queen Serenity was walking back down the hall when she was approached by King Sensi her husband, "Serenity we need to talk now." he said as he took out a crystal ball and flung it into the air. It projected an image of Darien and I fighting a monster.  
"Oh no it's a balron! What on earth is it doing here?" Serenity gasped as she stared at the image. Sensi cursed under his breath,"No doubt he is here to kill Serenity." he sighed.  
"We can't help her Sensi! She has to defeat it by herself!" Serenity sobbed. Sensi put an arm around his wife to comfort her,"Dammit!" he muttered. 


	4. AU 4

"I bring you a message from Lord Blackthorn, stay away from the prince." the creature hissed.  
"Well you can tell this Blackthorn to suck my big toe! He is not my boss and I can see whomever I wish!" The creature did not look too happy about my response,"I shall have to kill you then." he smiled.  
"Darien, take the girl and get back to the palace!" I shouted as he ran over to her. Darien bent down to pick her up and a star appeared on her forhead,'Another moon?!' he thought to himself as a beam of silver light shot out of her forehead and into his eyes. I saw the light briefly,"Hey are you OK over there?" I asked.  
"I am fine." he said rather sternly. I shook it off,"Get her back to the palace, she is probably hurt."  
"Don't tell me what to do Serenity, I know what needs to be done." he said as he took the girl and put her on the horse with him and rode off. I turned around,"Darien?" I asked, but that was a mistake the creature took advantage of this and grabbed my pig tails. He swung me around and threw me into a tree.  
"Son of a....! Dang hair!" I cursed. "Memo to self, get the tails wacked!" I groaned as I finally got my wind back, I reached up and touched my forehead,"Great! Just great! That's gonna leave a mark!" I winced as I got to my feet. I could feel the blood starting to seep down my face. I wiped it off with my shirt sleeve. The creature just stood there,"My my, such a mouth for a little girl." it laughed. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"  
"Oh she did, my father taught me a few things too." I smirked as I jumped into a tree. The creature looked around,"Huh, where did she go?"  
"Up here ugly!" I shouted as I jumped out of the tree and took my sword and stabbed him in the back. The creature yelled out in pain and flung me to the ground, my sword was still stuck in it's back.  
"Damn!" I cursed. "Why does my sword always get stuck?" I looked down to see cuts and scrapes all over my arms. I got to my feet as quickly as I could and jumped back into the tree. Hiding off in the distance stood two figures on horses,"Is that who I think it is?" the man asked the woman.  
"Yes, that is Serenity, the daughter of Serenity."  
"Ah then they must all be on earth, it would do us good to see Sensi again, wouldn't you say?" he asked.  
"Aye it would, but first we must keep Serenity outta trouble. I must say I know where she gets her attitude." she laughed.  
"Huh?" the man asked.  
"Well certainly not from her mother." the woman laughed as she thought back to the first time they all met Serenity. She frowned though as she remembered how Rei and Jedite. were killed in the last battle. 'Well at least they are together.' she smiled as she turned her attention back to Serenity. I jumped out of the tree onto the creatures back and grabbed my sword,"I do believe this belongs to me, thank you!" I shouted as I jumped off his back.  
"Eww! Monster goo!" I laughed. The creature started for me again,"I am tired of this! Spirits of the moon !" I shouted as four large, spiky metal objects appeared. They just sat there spinning in front of me,"Surround that thing!" I shouted as they did what they were told.  
"Wow! I didn't know you could control the spells like that!" the woman gasped.  
"Well there are only few that can do it, she is one of them apparently." the man smiled. The creature howled out in pain as the blades cut into it,"Now you have a choice creature, you can leave OR you can die."  
"Ha! That's what you think little girl!" it smirked as it chanted something. The man took off on his horse,"He's getting ready, looks like chain lightning!"  
"Hey wait!" the woman yelled as she took of as well. "Great, well there goes our cover." The hairs on my arms felt like they were standing straight up,"What the hell?" I gasped. All of a sudden there was a shot of light and my blades were gone!  
"Lightning!?" I gasped. He chanted something else and I turned in time to see a man riding towards me on a black horse and fast! He grabbed my pig tails as he rode by and flung me onto the back of the horse.  
"Whoa! Watch the head would ya? Geesh, it's tender the way it is!"  
"What in the world did you do that for?" I snapped. All of a sudden there was a another strike of lightning right where I was standing! It left nothing but a smoking hole in the ground.  
"Um, lemme guess you would rather be a smoked rabbit right about now huh?" the man laughed. I just looked at him as we turned around to face the creature,"What in the world is that thing?!" I asked him finally.  
"That is a balron, one of Lord Blackthorn's creations out to do his dirty work." a woman said as she rode up by us.  
"Who the hell is this Blackthorn everyone keeps talking about? It seems that everyone knows him but me?" I asked getting a little peeved.  
"Your mother didn't tell you?!" the man asked in shock.  
"Can you half blame her ? Serenity wanted to keep them safe." the woman said.  
"How do you know my mother?" I asked in surprise. The man looked up,"Uh, hold that thought Serenity, we have bigger and uglier things to worry about right now." he said as the balron flew up.  
"Well I will take care of THAT little problem." I smirked as I closed my eyes and cupped my hands. "Moonlight Fire!" I shouted as a ball of fire flew from my hands and towards the monster. Which flew right by him.  
"Ha you missed little girl!" the Balron laughed as he started flying closer.  
"Oh really? Moonlight Charge!" I shouted as the fire ball turned into a bird, flying into the creatures wings, burning them off, causing it to fall to the ground.  
"My wings!?" it shouted in pain. I jumped off the horse and ran towards the creature with my sword, he summoned fireball after fireball. I managed to dodge most of them, but some hit me. I finally reached him,"No choice for you this time!" I yelled and cut off it's head. Then it just vanished! Little did they know that a creature called a Harpy was watching, as soon as the Balron vanished it flew off.  
"My Lord." the harpy began. "The balron was defeated sire." she said as she folded her wings behind her.  
"Ah! Oh well so be it. If things go as planned I won't have to go to earth at all. Trinity will take care of it for me!" Blackthorn laughed.  
"Good lord!" I gasped as I fell to my knees wincing in pain from the burns and cuts that I had received. The two people rode up behind me, I found myself being picked up,"Yep definitely her father." The man laughed as he put me back on his horse. The woman took my horse that was tied to the tree and lead it behind her. I must have passed out along the way cause when I came to we were at the palace. The guards saw me and let us in right away. We were greeted by Andromeda and Artemis.  
"Bunny!" Andromeda gasped. "Artemis you have to help her!" she said. Artemis looked up at the two newcommers,"Thank you, here hand her to me." he said as he started healing me.  
"I can't do it all, I am too weak! Those burns are gonna take forever!" Artemis said. The woman kneeled down and said something, Andromeda and Artemis watched as I started glowing a silver color, after the glowing stopped the only thing I had on me was the blood from my cuts and scrapes.  
"Wow thanks!" I smiled. "I feel so much better."  
"Ami? Zoicite? What are you doing here?" my mother asked as she walked towards us with my father. Zoicite looked up and smiled, "Hello Sensi, Serenity. We were trying to keep Serenity here out of trouble."  
"Yes we saw what you did and for that we are greatfull." Sensi smiled. I looked at all of them,"Um what's going on?" I asked.  
"I think it's time we ALL had a talk, don't you Serenity?" Zoicite asked looking at my mother. Our mother just frowned and nodded her head as we walked into the sitting room.  
"What!?You mean to tell me that our uncle is trying to kill Serenity?!" Artemis shouted. Andromeda looked to Kassie and Zoicite,"So you two helped put this guy away the first time? How did he get out then?" Kassie shrugged her shoulders,"I really have no idea, but I do know he had to get someone from this side to help him and no doubt they will be working for him now."  
"Also, knowing Blackthorn, that person will be very close to you and try to kill you no doubt." Zoicite added.  
"Well good grief, that's not going to stop me from having fun! I can't go around moping just because someone is trying to kill me! By the way, why are they trying to kill me?" I asked as I messed with a rip I got in my jeans.  
"Your the only one that can seal him away for good Serenity, so that he will never return." my mother said. I sat there for a minute,"Well is there any way I can just kill him and be done with it?" My dad smiled,*Hmm to the point, I like that! It reminds me of me!* he thought.  
"There is a way, but it's too dangerous you would never get that close enough to do it." my mother said. I sat there and looked at her like she had two heads,"Mom it's me Bunny, you gave me that nickname for a reason remember?" I winked.  
"Well let's just say that he is not quite human, he is also....." my father started. My head snapped up and my star started glowing as the image of the man from my dream flashed through my mind,"Machine..." I mumbled. Darien and the girl he rescued were walking down the hall at the time, she quickly turned Darien around when she saw the light.  
"So Darien tell me more about the rose gardens." she smiled as they walked into the gardens.  
"What in the world?" Zoicite asked as the glowing stopped. I just sat there for a minute with a dazed look on my face. When I came around everyone was staring at me,"What? Do I have something on my face? Oh and you were telling me how to kill Blackthorn?" I asked.  
"Um yes he has a Life pack on his back that is connected into his head and neck, if that is disconnected, then his life functions will stop." my father said.  
"So in other words if I pull the plug he will croak huh?" I laughed. Artemis shook his head,"It's nice to see that you have a sense of humor about all this sis." I just smiled,"A bucket of bolts?" I laughed. "Ha! Piece of cake!" I said walking off.  
"She is scared to death." Kassie frowned as I walked out of sight.  
"Poor girl I wish we could help her." Zoicite sighed. Andromeda's eyes went wide,"You mean you can't?" she asked.  
"The only thing that we can do is battle anything else that he throws at us and try to keep her safe." Serenity said. I ran to my room,"I am not scared." I smiled as I looked into the mirror, but my smile faded,"I am terrified, but it must be done, everyone is counting on me."  
"I wonder what happened to Darien and that girl we found.?" I asked out loud as I changed clothes. Walking into the gardens, I found exactly who I was looking for.  
"I just don't understand it." Kassie sighed as she shook her head.  
"Hmm? Understand what?" Deborah asked.  
"Balrons don't just attack anybody. Blackthorn usually has them target certain people." she replied.  
"Yeah your right, I wonder what connection that girl had to Blackthorn?" Zoicite wondered.  
"What girl?" William asked. Ami and Zoicite looked at them,"The one that your son brought back to the palace of course." she said as she looked at Zoicite.  
"We haven't seen Darien since this morning." Deborah said as she got out of her seat in search for her son. The others all did the same.  
"Serenity! Hey over here!" Darien shouted as he waved his hand.  
'I wonder why he doesn't call me Bunny anymore?' I thought to myself as I walked up to him. I then noticed that they were holding hands, my heart fell to the floor.  
"You wanted to see me?" my voice cracked.  
"This is Lady Trinity, remember the one we found this morning?" he asked. The girl smiled at me,"Thank you so much for finding me. If it wasn't for you I am sure I would have been killed."  
"We couldn't allow that could we hun?" Darien smiled at her. I couldn't help it my face when from a smile to a frown, I glanced back at Trinity,'Was she laughing at me? Oh surely not.' I thought.  
"Oh Trinity, this is Serenity, the Princess of Lumeria." he smiled.  
"Nice to meet you princess, again thank you." she smiled. I just nodded my head and smiled, out the corner of my eye I could see everyone coming outdoors.  
"Well that's my cue!" I winked and ran off.  
"Hmm, strange girl. Are you sure she is a princess?" Trinity asked. Darien shook his head,"I know she means well, but she is a great friend once you get to know her, just give her a chance." he smiled.  
  
"Oh I will." Trinity smiled back. 'Believe me I will.' she thought to herself. 


	5. AU 5

"Darien there you are! What is this that I hear about you andSerenity finding a girl out in the forest?" William said as they walked up to them.  
"Mother, Father, this is Lady Trinity. Trinity, this is my mother Queen Deborah and my father King William." Trinity smiled,"Hello your majesties, nice to meet you." she said as she curtsied. They smiled back,"Oh this is our daughter Andromeda and her friend Prince Artemis of Lumeria, and these are his parents, King Sensi and Queen Serenity."  
"Hello dear, we have another child around here somewhere." Sensi said.  
"Yes, Serenity was it? I believe I met her briefly." she nodded her head. Serenity looked to the people on her right,"This is Lord Zoicite and Lady Ami, friends of the family." she smiled towards them.  
"Nice to meet you as well." Trinity smiled.  
"Yes, same here." Ami smiled.  
"Likewise." Zoicite said.  
"Well come along then, it's time for lunch." the queen said as they all went inside. They all went into the dining room, but Zoicite lagged behind in the hall,"Huh? What's wrong Zoicite?" Ami asked as she walked up to him.  
"I can't put my finger on it, but there is something about that girl." he said as he shook his head.  
"Who? You mean Trinity?" Ami laughed. "Look hun I think your being paranoid."  
"I guess your right, but I just get weird vibes when I am around her." he replied. Just then a blonde hared whirlwind ran by, she turned around and stopped,"Hey what are you two doing out here? The grub is in there! Come on!" I said as I grabbed them by the hands.  
"Are you sure she doesn't have any of her mother in her too?" Ami laughed.  
"ACK!" they both shouted as I pulled them into the dining room with me.  
"Serenity so nice of you to include our guests." my mother laughed as we all sat down. I glanced over at Ami and Zoicite who were trying to compose themselves,"He he, sorry." I smiled.  
"I really do appreciate you guys saving my hide back there." I said in between bites.  
"Um....."Zoicite started.  
"Bunny." Artemis whispered.  
"Oh sorry." I blushed as I swallowed my food. Just then, the hair on my arms and the back of my neck stood on end. I jumped out of my chair and unsheathed my sword. Zoicite did the same as the rest just watched us in wonder.  
"Something....."Zoicite started as he looked around.  
"Wicked this way comes." I smiled as I finished his statement with a shakesphere quote. Just then Darien and Trinity walked in,"Calm down guys, it's just us." Darien said.  
"Huh?!" Zoicite and I said at the same time. I glanced over at him and shrugged my shoulders. We put our swords away and sat back down.  
"So Lady Trinity, where do you hail from?" Zoicite asked.  
'It would be easier for them to trust me hmmm lemme think' "Well I did live in Brittiania, but I got attacked by some guy named Blackthorn. . I don't know what Blackthorn wants with me, but I am scared to death!" she lied.  
"Oh that is just awful! I wonder how he escaped?" my mother asked outloud.  
"Do you know of him?" Trinity asked. She nodded her head,"He is my uncle, although I have no idea why he would be after you dear." I glanced over at the others who seemed to be buying it, and then to Darien, who hadn't taken his eyes off of her since they walked in. Zoicite put his glass down and I looked over at him, I shot him a 'I don't buy it for some reason look.' He seemed to understand because he nodded his head.  
"Princess?" a voice asked as I started down the hall. I turned around to see Zoicite walking towards me,"Oh it's you! Please just call me Serenity or Bunny, forget the princess stuff." I smiled.  
"Bunny huh? Cute. Anyways, I wanted to talk with you about Trinity." he said.  
"Aye, and I wanted to talk with you as well." I replied as I motioned outdoors.  
'Hmmm I am not liking those two together, they are sneaky.' Trinity thought as she took leave of Darien and walked to the room she was to stay in.  
"My lord, it is I Trinity." she spoke to her mirror. Blackthorn appeared,"Yes my child?"  
"Why did you tell me to turn Darien away when the light shot out of Serenity's head?" He produced an image of what happened before,"The spell that he is under is because of the beam of light that you hit him with yourself when he found you. If he was to see the light from her then the spell would be broken."  
"I see. What do you wish me to do about Zoicite and Serenity being together all the time?" He thought for a moment,"Keep Serenity occupied as much as possible, that way she won't have time to be around him."  
"Will do." she said as the image vanished. Zoicite and I sat down under the gazebo,"So you don't buy it either huh?" he asked.  
"No not really, there is something familiar about her though. It's right there on the back of my mind, but I can't get it to surface." I sighed.  
"Looks like we are together in this kiddo. I think she has everyone else pretty much convinced." he smiled.  
"Well do what you will, I said as I stood up, I am going to keep an eye on her." He stood,"Just how are you gonna do that?"  
"You gotta remember I am Bunny, all sweet and innocent, I will just befriend her.!" I winked as I ran off. Zoicite watched her go,"Be careful there hun." he sighed as he walked off. Trinity walked down the hall, "Darien there you are! Have you seen Serenity?"  
"Not since lunch, then I think she went outside with Lord Zoicite." he replied.  
"Thank you hun." she smiled as she kissed him on the cheek and walked into the gardens. I was out looking at the roses,"Pretty aren't they?" I asked outloud.  
"How did you know I was here?" Trinity asked as I turned around. I shrugged my shoulders,"I really have no idea, here, have a yellow rose." I said as she took it.  
"Um thanks." she said.  
"Yellow stands for friendship." I smiled. This took Trinity by surprise,"Oh I see." she smiled back. 'so young, so innocent hmmm such a pity.'  
"Would you like to go swimming?" I asked her.  
"Sure, that sounds like fun!" she smiled as we walked inside. We put our suits on, grabbed our robes and ran out the door,'hmmm she is not so prissy like the others, maybe I was wrong about her.' I thought as we reached the lake.  
"Wow your the first royal, other than me that likes to run!" I panted.  
'hmmm maybe I can get Darien and not have to kill her afterall.'Trinity thought to herself. "Well I like to do other stuff then just sit around all day, it tends to get boring." she smiled as she took off her robe to reveal a black and white bikini. I took mine off as well to reveal a green and yellow striped one,"Hey look what I brought to play with!" I exclaimed as I grabbed an innertube.  
"How neat, I haven't played with oune of those since I was a little girl!" Trinity smiled. I threw it out onto the water,"There ya go it's all yours." I smiled as I started climbing the tree nearest the lake.  
"Wait for me!" she shouted as she climbed up after me. I crawled out onto the end of a branch and stood up,"Hey, wanna jump?" Trinity asked as she stood up by me.  
"Sure! On the count of three! One...Two..." we started.  
"Hey girls what are you doing?" a voice startled us and we fell off the branch and into the water. We finally surfaced, Trinity was under the innertube and I stood up. .  
"Three." we both mumbled as we looked to the shore to see who it was.  
"Darien!" We both shouted. He walked closer to the lake,"Well be a gentlemen and help us out already." Trinity said as she swam to the edge by me. Darien grabbed our hands,"Shall we?" I asked with a sly grin. Trinity looked shocked at first, and then nodded her head,"We shall."  
"Hey now wait a minute....."he started as we yanked him in the lake.  
"BUNNY!!" he shouted as he surfaced.  
"Ah music to my ears!" I giggled as Trinity and I climbed out. Darien finally climbed out and walked over to us, we were drying off.  
"So, did you enjoy your dip, highness?" I smiled. Trinity just giggled,"And you how could you help her?" he asked her in shock. She just shrugged her shoulders and smiled,"Who little innocent me?"  
"Innocent huh?" Darien growled as he grabbed her and kissed the daylights out of her. I pretended not to notice, and I grabbed my stuff,"Well I am going back to the palace, I will see you guys later." I smiled and ran off.  
"My lord, I have done what you have asked. I have befriended her." Trinity said that night.  
"Excellent, but do not kill her. I have someone else in mind for the job." he said.  
"Who my lord?" Trinity asked.  
"She will be slain by the person she loves the most, namely the prince."  
"Darien? But how...." she started.  
"Do not question me child!" he barked.  
"Yes my Lord." she said as the mirror went back the original state.  
"Hmmm, she is becoming a pest, I shall dispose of her as well." Blackthorn smiled. 


	6. AU 6

Over the last week, Darien was becomming more and more hostile towards me.  
"Serenity, have you noticed anything odd about Darien lately?" Trinity asked as she walked up to me one night.  
"You mean other then him being a total prick?" I laughed. She nodded her head,"Um yes, he is starting on me too I am afraid." she sighed. Just then Darien walked down the hall,"What's the matter are you sick or something, Darien?" I asked.  
"Yeah I am sick of looking at your ugly mugs." he smirked and walked off. Trinity and I just stood there and watched him go,"What in the world?" Trinity asked. "What did I do wrong?"  
"You didn't do anything wrong, like Serenity said, Darien is being a prick." Andromeda laughed as she came up behind us with Artemis, Ami and Zoicite.  
"I heard that someone has a birthday coming up tomorrow night!" Ami smiled. I turned to Artemis, and made a fist. I stuck it in his face,"I swear to god I am gonna......" I started.  
"It wasn't him." said a voice.  
"Daddy? It was you?!" I gasped as I lowered my fist.  
"Yeah we are gonna have a BIG party! Balloons, punch, gifts....." Andromeda went on and on and her mother clamped a hand over her mouth.  
"Sorry she tends to get carried away." she smiled.  
"Well, dinner is ready." William said.  
"Let's go then I am starving!" We were all eating and having a good time, the Darien walked in.  
"Well hello there son, nice of you to join us." William said.  
"Yeah whatever...." he mumbled. I looked over at Zoicite and he put his glass down,"So Serenity, what do you want for your birthday?"  
"Oh look at me! I am a little spoiled princess, but I act like a tomboy! Oh poor me my birthday is comming up and I don't know what I want!" Darien mocked as he got up from the table. I sat there and glared at him,"Darien why are you so mean? I thought you were our friend?" Trinity asked. Darien turned around,"Do you really think that I would want to be your friend? I was only nice to you because of my parents." he said and walked out the door. I looked down at my plate which was empty(of course) I could feel tears in my eyes as I stood up,"I...I am not as hungry as I thought I was. Excuse me!" I said as I let out a sob and ran from the room.  
"Serenity..."Trinity started, but Zoicite shook his head,"Excuse me." he said as he left the room. I found myself in the gazeebo crying my eyes out,"Wait a minute! What the hell do you think your doing? I am Bunny! Bunny doesn't cry!" I scolded myself as I wiped my face.  
"It's all right to cry Serenity, it's a part of human nature." a voice said.  
"What would you know Zoicite? Your a guy, guys aren't supposed to cry because they are all macho."  
"Well I must admit, I cried when my brother and his wife were killed." he sighed. I hung my head,"I am sorry Zoicite, I didn't know."  
"Hey it happens. The point is that just because you think that nothing can get to you, doesn't mean that it won't. Eventually it just becomes to much and crying is a way to relieve stress." I smiled and gave him a hug,"Thanks man!"  
"Anytime, so do you feel better?"  
"Yeah I do. I am just going to ignore him until he starts treating us better!" I smiled.  
"That's it!" he laughed as I ran off.  
Zoicite rubbed his chin,"Something tells me there is more to this then what it seems." Trinity had made up her mind that night that she wasn't going to kill her.  
"You will kill Trinity and Serenity! You will do it when the full moon rises tomorrow night." a voice said in Dariens dream that night.  
"Yes master...." he mumbled in his sleep. That morning I heard someone moving in my room, I waited til they got closer to the bed and then.....,"Come any closer and I will have your head." I snarled as I had the point of my sword at there neck.  
"Good lord, what do you do? Sleep with that thing?!" the voice asked. I put my sword away,"Trinity what are you doing up? It's almost sunrise?"  
"Well I couldn't sleep and I thought that you would like to see the sunrise with me." she smiled.  
"Sure lemme get dressed." I smiled as I ran to the bathroom and came out 5 minutes later dressed and ready to go. We went outside and sat on a bench. Little did we know that someone else was up as well.  
"That's it, enjoy the sunrise girls. It's the last one that you will ever see." Darien laughed as he turned from his balcony and went back inside. Another figure was out as well, he saw the prince turn and go back into his room,'Hmm, I had better keep an eye on that one.' Zoicite thought.  
"Come on Bunny we are gonna be late to your own party!" Andromeda shouted. I finally came out of the bathroom in a white T-shirt with *BUNNY* on the front and a pair of blue jeans. They had a dagger holder on the side.  
"I am surprised that your parents let you wear THAT to the party!" Andromeda said.  
"Well it is HER party." Trinity smiled as I grabbed my dagger off the table.  
"Do you have to take that thing? It's not like your gonna need it or anything."Andromeda frowned. I looked down at the dagger in my hand,"Well no, I suppose not." I laied it back down.  
"Well come on then let's go! Party! Party! Party!" Andromeda cheered. Trinity and I just sighed and walked out the door. When we walked into the throne room we were all greeted with balloons, people and a great big cake. My mother and father walked up to me and handed me a strange red book,"This book contains all of the spells that you will ever need in life."  
"Make sure you read and study them well." my father said. With that said I ran off looking for Trinity and Andromeda, who were over by the punch bowl. Darien walked up,"Well lookie what just slithered up." Trinity frowned.  
"What the hell do you want? Did you come to be a jerk some more? Come to think of it, I don't even WANT you here! Now get!" I spat. He turned to Andromeda,"If you don't mind sis, I would like to talk to these two alone."  
"Just don't be such a prick Darien." she said and walked off. I was so mad at this point, and Darien opened his mouth to say something and I said the first thing that came to mind," Would you just shut the hell up? No one gives a rat!" I shouted and stormed off. Darien just turned back to Trinity,"Well I WAS going to apologize to her, but I guess not now."  
"Wait I will go get her and tell her what you were going to do!" she said.  
"No wait a minute! I will give you your present first! Come on, it's out on the balcony."  
"A present for me?" she asked as they started walking.  
"Yeah, I was being an ass so I decided to get both of you girls a present to try and make up for it." he replied as they reached the balcony. Little did they know that someone was following them.  
"Ok now turn around, and I will tell you when to face me again ok?" he said.  
"All right, sure!" she smiled as she turned around with her back to him. Darien quietly unsheathed his sword, "Hey Darien..."she started as she turned around. Just then I heard a scream and ran off in that direction, the person that followed us did the same.  
"Dammit! Why is that Zoicite always so persistent?" he cursed as he summoned a Balron.  
"Yes my lord?" it asked.  
"Go, and make sure that this Zoicite does not interfere with my plans." he replied as the creature vanished. Zoicite turned the corner to come face to face with the Balron,"Infernal creature! Get out of my way!" he shouted as he drew his sword. I turned the last corner in time to see Darien running towards Trinity with his sword,"Move it stupid!" I shouted. I wasn't even thinking and ran in between the sword and Trinity. The weird thing is, I really didn't even feel it at first. I looked down at the sword that was stuck in my chest and looked back up and caught Dariens eyes for the last time, and the blue in my eyes faded to black. The moon on my forhead shot out a beam that hit his eyes. He then pulled the sword out and I fell to my knees.  
"What have I done?" Darien gasped as I fell. Trinity let out a sob and fell to her knees as she reverted back to Luna. Ami walked down the hall about that time and saw him standing over me with his sword,"What the hell? VAS FLAM!" she shouted as the fireball hit him in the hand, causing him to drop it.  
"I little help here!" Zoicite shouted as he kept slicing his way through the Balron.  
"CORP POR!" Ami shouted as the bolt struck it and it fell to the ground. Zoicite ran over and chopped off its head,"Dammit! I knew it was a spell!" he cursed.  
"What do you mean?" Ami asked as she healed Dariens hand. Zoicite walked over and picked my dead body off the ground and told her about what he had been doing that entire week.  
"It's all my fault! My sister is dead because of me!" Luna sobbed and ran off.  
"Luna wait!" Darien yelled after her.  
"Let her go, she needs to think." Zoicite said.  
"Well come on, someone has to tell Sensi." Ami said.  
"I'll do it." Zoicite said as we all walked down the hall and into the throne room. Our parents were over in the corner talking and having a great time,"Here Zoicite lay her down and cover her with this." Ami said as Artemis walked up. Darien told him what happened and he just hung his head. Zoicite walked over by Serenity and Sensi,"So did you find those girls of mine?" Serenity asked.  
"Sensi we need to talk." Zoicite said.  
"What's the matter? Is there something wrong Zoicite?" my mother asked.  
"I am sure everything is just fine." my father reassured my mother as he left.  
"So what's this all about?" he asked as they got closer to my body. My father spotted it right away because part of my pig tails were sticking out from under the blanket. He saw the pink bows that he had given me when I was little. Zoicite explained to him what had happened.  
"What of my eldest?" he asked.  
"Artemis is out looking for her now." Ami said. Luna ran out into the gardens when Blackthorn appeared,"You lied to me Blackthorn!"  
"Oh well we can't always get what we want, now it's time to join your sister. Such a waste to destroy your pretty little face though." he smiled.  
"I am gonna help Artemis look for Luna." Darien said as he ran out the door. Artemis found who he was looking for, well part of her anyway. Darien heard a yell from outside and went to go check it out. He got there to find that Luna's head was torn from her body and so were her arms and legs.  
"I think I am gonna be sick." Darien mumbled.  
"Go back inside and get my father." Artemis said. When he got back inside he saw Serenity sobbing over her dead daughters body. Darien whispered to Zoicite what had happened.  
"Did you find my other daughter?" Serenity asked as she stood. Sensi and the others just nodded and left the room. A couple of seconds later they found themselves over the remains of Luna.  
"There you are Artemis! Have you seen..." Andromeda started but then saw the body and screamed. That brought Serenity running outside. She saw the body and screamed and poor Andromeda just hit the ground.  
"Damn you Blackthorn! Show yourself you coward!" my mother spat. There was a dark laugh,"Are you looking for me?" he asked as he appeared.  
"Why did you do this?" my father asked.  
"Why you son of a ! You go to hell!" my mother cried as she tried to get to him, but Zoicite used all the strength to hold her back,"A little help Sensi?" he asked.  
"Go ahead and let her go." Blackthorn laughed. She turned around and sucker punched Zoicite and ran for Blackthorn, she didn't get far though, he was surrounded by a force field that knocked her clear back into Sensi and Zoicite.  
"I give you one day to mourn. Then....you join them." he laughed as he vanished. They put our bodies in moonstone coffins and put them in the middle of the throne room for a wake. The family all came around to say there good byes. Darien walked up to mine,"I am so sorry. I never got to tell you that I loved you." he whispered. All of a sudden the light from the moon hit the casket and it faded. My body floated up and a light shot out of my head. Then my body vanished.  
"Hey what the hell? Where did she go?" my father asked as he and the others got out of their seats. I reappeared in the middle of the throne room,"How? Why?" Darien managed to get out.  
"Oh my god! You two bonded!" my mother said. She sat down and explained to everyone what had happened. Then Luna's casket vanished,"Now what's going on?" Ami asked.  
"She has gone to a better place. She is with grandma now." I smiled.  
"Blackthorn is to attack tomorrow at sundown." Zoicite said.  
"I know, that's why I need your help. I will explain it all in the morning, for now let's just try to get some sleep." I said as they all stood up.  
"Artemis?" Andromeda asked as they walked down the hall.  
"Yeah?"  
"Would you stay with me til I fall asleep? I don't wanna be alone tonight." she asked.  
"Sure no problem." (ok take it however you want to! I am not going to elaborate! I don't write smut!!) I glanced over at Darien who was just staring at the floor,"Come on I need your help." I said as we walked down the hall to my room. (again insert your own littl scene! I don't write smut!) That morning we all met in the Conference room,"Ok what I plan to do is go back to Lumeria and find every healer, mage and swordsman I can find and bring them back here."  
"That's all we can do for now I guess." Darien said.  
"I have a friend on Lumeria named Star that will watch the family of earth." Ami said.  
"We are to meet her in Vesper, so let's go!" my father shouted as he threw a moongate.  
"My lord, someone from earth just opened a gate!" a harpy said as she perched on the top of his throne.  
"Ah it's of no concern to me as of yet. They are probably trying to hide from me." he smiled.  
"Where in the world are we?" Andromeda asked looking around.  
"Ami! Zoicite! Over here!" a woman shouted.  
"Ah there she is!" Ami smiled. She introduced all of us and Andromeda and her parents were soon gone.  
"I'll be right back!" I said as I dissappeared. I wasn't gone for long though,"Where did you go?" my father asked.  
"I had to go get a couple of friends." I smiled as I pointed up. They all looked to see the sky above us was full of dragons! I sent them to the different towns to deliver the message to meet here. Soon we were surrounded by mages, healers and swordsmen.  
"Ok I am not good at speeches, let's just go kill the bastard and be done with it!" I shouted.  
"That will work." my father and Zoicite said at the same time as we all went through the portal. I had all of them hidden in the coutyard, the dragons were above the clouds, circling the sky.  
"Ok Blackthorn! Show yourself!" I challenged.  
"Looking for me?!" he asked as he appeared. He then raised his hands and summoned tons of creatures.  
"Now!" I shouted as all the fighters came out and the dragons fell from the sky. It was complete and utter chaos, I loved every minute of it.  
"Zoicite! Ami! Use your e-bolts and keep Blackthorn busy for a minute." I said as I ran over behind a pillar and transformed into a mouse. I ran out and up the back of Blackthorn,'If you disconnect the cables from his neck his life functions will stop.' I remember my parents tell me. I bit into it but it wouldn't budge. 'Dammit! I am going to have to make this quick!' I thought to myself as I reverted back to myself. I grabbed the cables and yanked them loose. "DIE!" I shouted as he threw me to the ground.  
"You first you damn pest!" he shouted as his clawed hand darted for me. I didn't feel it, but I felt someone fall in my lap. I looked down to see the dead body of Darien. Ami and Zoicite were still casting bolts.  
"Master! Help me please!" Blackthorn cried. There was a flash of light and there stood a half damon half machine,""Looks like you can't do anything right can you?" it sneered.  
"My lord Exodus I...."  
"Your luck I am giving you another chance." Exodus said.  
"I will be back Serenity, when you least expect it, but I WILL be back!" Blackthorn snarled as he vanished with Exodus. After the war was over I decided that Darien was dead for long enough, "So did you enjoy your nap highness?" I smiled as I looked down at him.  
"I slept like the dead." he laughed. We all returned to Lumeria,"Why don't you and Zoicite come to live with us?" Darien asked.  
"We are needed here in case Blackthorn decides to attack." Zoicite said.  
"Don't worry though, we will be back when the babies are born." Ami smiled.  
"Well that's a little ways a way." Deborah smiled.  
"Well no 9 months isn't really that long." I smiled. Andromeda's eyes went wide,"Oh my god! Are you serious? Your gonna have a baby!?"  
"Yep, but don't worry, your not gonna be left out." I smiled.  
"What? Both of you?" my mother asked.  
"He he! Put her there bro!" Darien smiled at Artemis. We we all married when we returned to earth, and true to the day Andromeda gave birth to,Vegetta and Videl and I gave birth to Kathyryne and John Michael.  
  
One day, 5 years later:  
"Johnny! Your so mean! I am telling mom!" katie yelled as she chased her brother into the palace.  
"Did you get the frog out of your hair yet?" he laughed and ran off. Katie cried and ran to her room,"I wish that he would just go away!" she sobbed.  
"Hush there child, I can help you Katie." a voice whispered. She sat up and looked around,"Who are you? How do you know my name?" she asked as she got closer to the mirror.  
"Let's just say that I am a relative. A distant relative." the image smiled.  
"How can you help me?" Katie asked.  
"Come closer and I will tell you child." She did and the image grabbed her and pulled her through the mirror, she screamed and that brought Darien and I running, but by the time we got there, she was gone. There was nothing left but her pink hairbows that I had passed down to her, and a message on the mirror that read:  
"I'M BACK! MISS ME?!" Then the only noise that was heard was Blackthorns laugh, that was heard throughout the entire palace.  
  
THE END.......OR IS IT? 


End file.
